Mulan
Mulan is a young woman from China in Pooh's Adventures of Mulan. When her father was called to war, she knew he would die in battle because of his injury. So she dressed up in her father's armor, and joined the imperial army. Mulan eventually got caught, but in the end she saved China with the help of Pooh and friends. In Descendants, she and Shang have a daughter named Lonnie. Trivia *She is voiced by Ming-Na Wen, who also voiced Detective Ellen Yin in The Batman (2004), and Stacy's mother on Phineas and Ferb. She currently appears as Melinda May on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Mulan met Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Mulan. *Mulan met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear meets Mulan. *Mulan met SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Mulan. *Mulan met the FT Squad in The FT Squad Meets Mulan. *Mulan will meet Danny and his gang in Danny Meets Mulan. *Mulan will meet Thomas, Twilight and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Mulan. *Mulan will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of Mulan. *Mulan will meet Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Mulan. *Mulan will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom Meets Mulan. *Mulan will meet Aladar, His family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Mulan. *Mulan will meet Roary the Racing Car, Theodore Tugboat and their friends in *Mulan will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Mummy 3: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor and Pooh's Adventures of Memoirs of a Geisha. *Mulan will meet Ryan F-Freeman and his team in Ryan and Crash meets Mulan. *Mulan will meet Connor Lacey in The Irelanders meets Mulan. Gallery Mulan-disneyscreencaps_com-3154.jpg|Mulan as Ping Mulan's Pony Form.png|Mulan's Pony Form Placeholder|Mulan in The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (voiced by Margaret Cho) Placeholder|Mulan in Ralph Breaks the Internet Placeholder|Mulan in the 2020 live-action remake (played by Liu Yifei) Category:PRINCESSES Category:Protagonists Category:HEROINES Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Disney heroines Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Females Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Disney princesses Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Wives Category:Liars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Martial Artists Category:Singing characters Category:Chinese-Accented characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Archers Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters Category:Mothers Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Sakura's Adventures Team Category:Heroic characters Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Jaden's Adventures allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Ponies Category:Title characters Category:Cross-dressers Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Jak and Daxter's Adventures allies Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Riders Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Tomboys Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters that appear in Ralph Breaks the Internet Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Horsemen Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies